cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Charter of the Centurion Brotherhood
This is the current charter of the Centurion Brotherhood, adopted on August 21, 2008. The Centurion Brotherhood 'I – Preamble' Article I. The Centurion Brotherhood is a Pink sphere alliance. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this constitution. 'II – Membership and Rights' 'Article I.' Admission to the alliance will be granted to all applicants upon approval by alliance government. 'Article II.' All members of the alliance have the right to free speech. The alliance forums are provided specifically to exercise this right. The forum may be used to speak one’s mind, express concern, suggest improvements, and other such activities. It is the solemn wish of The Centurion Brotherhood that censorship is never a concern within the alliance. 'Article III.' All members of the alliance have the right to leave the alliance at anytime. However, it is courteous to submit a letter of resignation to the government. 'Article IV.' All members of the alliance have the right to have their crimes addressed fairly. Internal Affairs is responsible for dealing with all trial and punishment. 'III - Alliance Structure' 'Article I.' The alliance is broken down into three distinct parts: the Congress, which is the primary legislative body of the alliance; the Patriarchy, which is the leadership of the alliance; and the appointed executive government that assists the Patriarchy. 'Article II.' The Congress is the primary legislative body of the alliance. As such, all members of the alliance are members of the Congress. It is the duty of the Congress to bring forth and discuss general issues concerning the alliance. These matters are then voted on. All votes last for 48 hours, except a vote to give the Patriarchs executive power during war time, hereafter known as a War Measures vote, which is a 24 hour vote coinciding with the discussion period. Executive powers are returned if the alliance does not move to war within 120 hours of initiation, or up to 72 hours after a war has ended. Section i. Charter amendments are passed with a 90%+1 majority. Section ii. A War Measures vote is passed with a 75%+1 majority. Section iii. A Vote of No Confidence against a Patriarch or other Government member is passed with a 90%+1 majority. Section iv. All other votes are passed with a 75%+1 majority. Section v. A 90%+1 majority, hereafter known as a super majority, may not be vetoed by the Patriarchy. 'Article III.' The Patriarchy is the ruling body of the alliance. It controls the operations of the alliance. It consists of the Patriarchus Communis (Triumvir of Internal Affairs), the Patriarchus Diplomatiae (Triumvir of Foreign Affairs), and the Patriarchus Belli (Triumvir of War). Section i. All Patriarchs are rulers for life. Should one of them step down from their position, or be voted out by a Vote of No Confidence, the other two shall work in coalition to appoint a replacement. Section ii. The Patriarchs are also the secondary legislative body of the alliance, and sign off on all votes. They may pass and veto bills as necessary. 'Article IV.' The Patriarchy will create Ministries related to the different portfolios of the Patriarchs. These Ministries will be further divided into Departments. The Patriarchs will appoint Ministers, Directors, and other support staff to head up these operations. Section i. Should an appointed member of government be removed via a Vote of No Confidence, the Patriarchs will appoint a replacement. 'IV – External Documents' 'Article I.' The following documents, located externally from the Charter, shall provide further clarification of laws. Section i. The Admissions Act contains information on entry to the alliance. Section ii. The Elections Act contains information on Senate election procedures. Section iii. The War Act describes the ways in which our alliance conducts military actions. Section iv. The Sentencing Act contains information on how internal crimes are dealt with. Section v. The Charter Amendments document will show a history of Charter Amendments. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Alliance charters